I've seen those stockings before
by Unamerican
Summary: Danny moves from Beacon Hills to Los Angeles wanting to start living his life. He stumbles on a modeling side gig, and starts having fun with the locals. Things only get more complicated with a an abusive ex, and a suspicious guy who thinks he's seen Danny before. This is a boyxboy and has cross-dressing.
1. Chapter 1

Danny was proud to be who he was, but felt as if something in his life was missing. As one of the few openly gay in high school, Danny wanted something more than an in the closet relationship. Which he had enough of because all it every did was leave him broken. Even with the gay bar it was the ONLY gay bar in Beacon Hills and soon enough it would just be a place with two many familiar faces.

In Beacon Hills there didn't come many opportunities in finding bigger and better things, especially since it was a small town. He had finished his B.A units in community college but now he was twenty and wanted to move on. So Danny moved to Los Angeles in hopes to find more of something he just didn't have, but missed. Life in Los Angeles helped Danny feel more at piece with himself. He had a new big city to explore and not have to worry about running into an old babysitter and ex-boyfriend.

Once in Los Angeles Danny can tell that something in him was changing. He felt more at home and freer from prying eyes. He doesn't know anybody and gets the chance to pick and choose who gets to know who he is. It's nice; refreshing actually, because it's a chance to befriend and maybe even find that missing piece he can't seem to find. The night life was so big and filled with life that Danny had never seen in Beacon Hills, but all the free drinks didn't pay the bills. Then one night a man named Tony came up and asked Danny to model for him. Danny gladly excepted the new experience, but not expecting what he would be involved in.

His first day of work lead him to a studio in the middle of downtown on a Wednesday morning. He quickly dressed in jeans in a t-shirt wanting to be comfortable. Tony told him to shave his body hair if he was serious about the shoot. He arrived nervous because he couldn't figure what Tony worked in. But he didn't expect what he found.

Tony owned several magazines that sold to the kink community. Each magazine a different kink cross-dressing, S&M, bondage, and weapon play. and the more Danny learned about the organization Tony owned the more he was fascinated. He new these were different lifestyles people had but it was unusual and exciting o see first hand.

"Listen Danny when I saw you I wanted you for the cross-dressing issue. I pay well and my people won't make you do anything you're not into"

"Ah...Yeah I've never modeled before, but if your willing to work with a newbie, than I would love to be in your magazine."

"Great! Is today to soon to start?"

"No, haha I thought that was why I'm here"

"Awesome, Ray get Danny ready for the shoot"

Danny was lead to a curtained area and told to strip. He was given several items, but had know idea how to put it on.

"Ah... hello? can someone help me?"

"What's up honey?" A woman dressed like a pin up/ rockabilly chick asked.

"Am I wearing this right?" Danny asked coming out of the small dressing area. He wore a black lace garter, black lace trimmed and white panties, and black sheer stockings. The stockings hugged his legs and accentuated the natural curve and toned muscle. The fabric of the silk underwear caressed his manhood gently. The way it fit his curved bottom and hugged his hips showed his beauty. Danny felt shockingly confident in the garment. He had never worn women's clothing but it felt soft and refreshing.

"Yeah, everything looks good. Tony made a good pick asking you to be our newest model."

"Thanks"

"Don't worry about it sweetie, lets do your make up"

Several other models coming through the room some in lingerie like Danny but different cuts and colors, others in full skirts and blouses. Some had long hair others just defined make to soften sharp edges. Danny was giving natural colors and it softened his features. His eyes more doe eyes and lips a candy pink and more lush.

"Whoa"

"Right you have all the right feature, all I had to do was add a little blush"

"So what now?"

"Well go to the screen over there and they might give you jewelry or just take a few shot" she said pointing to an area with a canvas and lights.

"An advice?"

"Just remember you're sexy" she said brushing Danny's short hair softly.

The camera guy looked Danny up and down several times before snapping his fingers and having a woman appear. "Put earrings on him than set in up so I can snap shots"

"Yes sir." She clipped a pair of diamonds to his ears. "Ok so Jerry is going to snap shots and every few just change the pose."

"Ok thank you"

Danny stepped onto the white canvased area feeling a little nervous, but feeling sexy. He stood stiff waiting for a heads up.

"You can move or something"

"Ok sorry" Danny tilted his head and moved his hands above his head his legs crossed.

"Good" the camera guys said nodding encouragingly.

Danny moved turning to his back was to the camera but moved his head to look behind him and arms entwined laying on the seat of his panties.

_snap...snap...snap_ "Good new pose for me babe"

Danny continued moving and getting different sides of the garter, panties, and stockings, but in honesty he was just going off poses he had seen in magazines and t.v.

"Okay your done, go"

"Thanks that was fun"

"mmmm" the camera guy grunted.

Danny slowly changed handling the silks and soft fabric gently. He didn't want to give them up, but felt panicked about his feelings toward the woman wear. He folded them and carried it out.

"Hey Tony I'm done."

"Great kid how was it"

"I loved it."

"Hey Jerry loved you. The clothes change the man"

"Yeah, Um... where do you want the garments?"

"Keep them kid. Its a gift. Are you interested in some more shoots?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Great Amy is going to take your info, so come back when you get a call" Tony said leading me to the front where a woman was typing and answering phones.

The next day Danny got another call for another lingerie shoot. Every so often Danny got a call asking him to go downtown and dress in skimpy silks and be photographed. And Danny loved it. Every time he put on the underwear he felt more himself than he did wearing boxers and tank tops. He felt more like the man he was suppose to be. He liked the creamy colors and rough textures of the lingerie, and the more he did it the more he felt compelled to go out and by his own. Though it was fun, Danny wasn't getting called enough to call it an actual job.

So Danny went searching and found his best option, signing up for a temp agency and hoping for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers hope you like comment thanks **

* * *

The phone went off angrily again.

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Danny?"

"Yes?"

"Hey I'm Betty and I work for the work agency I have a job for you" a bubbly woman said.

"Ok what's the job?"

"It's for a man that goes by Deucalion. He has a company that deals with natural resources. You can do research if your interested. Anyway he needs a new secretary because his last one was stealing money and well I told him I would give him the best we have"

"That means a lot that you think so highly of me Betty"

"Well you can thank me by doing a good job, you have a pen and paper on hand so I can give you the address?"

"Ah... yeah give it me"

"Okay it is..."

"Great thanks"

"Good you need to be there by 8, so get a move on sweetie"

Danny quickly got ready knowing if he didn't leave soon he would be late, and he needed the job. He quickly showered wanting to look his best and feel it he wore his best clothes. He put on a pair of thigh high stockings, a pair of back lace cheeky panties, then slipped into a pair of navy blue form fitting slacks. He grabbed a white button shirt and hung an undone tie on his neck. He dresses and gathered his computer bag. Once out of the house he walked the streets to get to the bus stop, but as he did his tie he didn't see his ex watching him.

"Why haven't you called your texted me back?"

"Because James your my ex and since were not in a relationship its not something I have to do anymore" Danny snapped as he waited.

"Listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean for anything to happen"

"Well neither did I, but shit happens. Listen there is no bad blood between us. So leave me alone"

"No I want to get back together. It was one mistake"

"It wasn't just one mistake! You cheated on me then hit me James!"

"I know and I'm getting help. Please can't we just talk?"

"I dont have time" Danny sighed pulling his bus pass out.

"Let me drive you and we can talk"

"Fine but I needed to leave like ten seconds ago"

Danny knew it was a bad idea to get into the car with James, but it was just talking that never hurt anyone.

"Just drop me off by the Disney Concert Hall I can find the building from there."

"Ok, so we talk?"

"Go ahead"

"Ok listen babe. I am sorry, but it's been hard on me, and you make me so jealous."

"So it's my fault?"

"NO! But you are mine and I don't want anyone else around you. All I want to do is protect you"

"I'm not a girl James."

"Well you wear girl stuff why is it different."

"Because it is."

"I still love you. I'm going to counseling and I have a new job"

"Listen I get your trying to fix your life, but stop trying to fit me in it. You're a great guy James, just not mine" Danny got out and thanked James before heading off. It was clear that James wasn't taking this well. He looked like he wanted to explode, but it was the last thing on Danny's mind as he made his way into the large building.

* * *

Danny made his way up to Deucalion feeling upset and stressed. He hated when James used the fact that he wore female underwear against him. It hurt more than anything. Danny ran from one home to find a safe place, but when James hit him and mocked him liking female clothing he felt sick. He let himself self hate for a moment more before he stepped into a modern expensive office.

"You must me Danny"

"Yes ma'am"

"Awesome first you're late and that's not okay. Second your should probably get in there he isn't very happy. Here is the tablet it has everything contacts, emails, and his plans"

Danny walked through the door and saw the one man. "Hello sir, I'm the secretary Danny. I'm sorry for my tardiness, but I was told on short notice and want you to know this is not like me"

"That is alright my boy, but don't let it happen is a light day so all I ask is that you make sure tomorrows meetings are in order and also prepare extra forms or papers needed"

"Yes sir" Danny needed to find out what the forms were, but he had seen Devil Wear's Prada enough to know not to ask the boss.

"Oh yes can you make a call to Lance & co. and a cup of coffee?"

"Yes sir" Danny rushed to get the few items done before strutting back with a piping hot cup of coffee. Everything was going great until a hand came out from under the desk and grabbed Danny's ankle.

"ahhhhhhh!" Danny screamed like a little girl. It wasn't one of his finest moments, but he was scared a killer or prev was attacking him, and a little less noticeably ruin his stockings.

"Sorry!" a guy yelled crawling all the way out

"What is the matter with you?!" Danny yelled kneeling to pick the shattered cup up. His heart going fast, and hands shaking.

"Sorry, I was just helping with the computer and I saw you legs and they looked so familiar"

"Haha sorry buddy but that was a bad line, I'll give you points for creativity."

"No it's not like that...well it is but that wasn't my pick up line"

"Ok well maybe some other time we can do this, but I have to get another coffee. Do you mind finishing the pick up?"

"No, but only if you tell me your name"

"better, but still pretty bad, and it's Danny" Danny hustled away the stranger gawking embarrassingly.

* * *

"Sorry for the wait sir"

"You are not showing very good skills."

"Sorry sir someone grabbed me and I dropped your coffee,so I had to go back"

"You expect me a stranger just grabbed you. We aren't on the street this is an important and well known business. I don't hire creepers, or inadequate people for that matter, so Danny but I don't think this is going to work."

"Yes sir, I understand. Here are those papers and the call he was out of town, but Lisa the woman said Lance would be coming personally tomorrow"

Danny left feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He got on the elevator trying with all his might not to break down, but the guy who attacked his ankle arrived looking like they had never met.

"Are you happy with yourself!?"

"ah...I'm sorry I think you have me confused with somebody else?"

"No you attacked my ankles and I dropped the coffee. Now I'm out of a job" Danny snapped trying to keep the angry tears at bay.

"No! that wasn't me" The guy said looking shocked.

"Well then it was your doppelganger," The elevator tinged, Danny slapped the mystery man and left.

That was Danny's first day as a secretary, and it could only get better. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

"Hey man where have you been?"

"Well I should ask you the same thing. I was attacked by this guy. He thought I was your lame ass. You want to tell me what that was about, Ethan? "

"Was he super gorgeous and had long amazing legs, with a pretty face?"

"ahhh...I don't feel comfortable answering that question."

"come on!"

"Fine he was super sexy and very angry. He slapped me across the face and I was the cause of him losing his job"

"what?!"

"Yep"

"Aiden are you serious"

"Why would I lie"

"shit"

"SO what are you going to do?"

"Aiden I don't know what should I do?"

"What are you two whinning about"

"Kali you got to help me"

"What did you break this time Ethan"

"nothing...I mean there was this guy here early but I kind of attacked him and he messed up a bunch of stuff"

"Your the ankle attacker!"

"Whoa how come everyone know the story" Aiden questioned confused

"Deucalion fired him and ripped a new one to the agency, and the agency said they were going to fire him"

"Shit what did I do" Ethan gasped.

"For real dude" Aiden said.

* * *

"Uncle this is my fault. Please rehire Danny!" Ethan yelled barging into Deucalion's conference call, Aiden and Kali rushing in behind

"Ethan what are you talking about?"

"The secretary working earlier you fired him and it was my fault! please hire him back!"

"So you actually attacked his ankles?"

"Yes, but it was a misunderstanding!"

"Really please enlighten me Ethan why?"

"Well I was under the desk and was fixing some wires and then I saw these legs." All of them rolling their eyes. "No they were long and they fit his pants so great. Anyway I've seen those legs before. I know it. Like I swear on everything I own I have seen those legs before, and I just reached out and grabbed the leg and the person and it happened to be Danny.

"So there was a ankle attacker and it was my dumbass of a nephew" Deucalion said looking shocked and exasperated.

"Yes and I'm sorry, but I know this guy from somewhere, or at lease his pretty legs. I've seen them somewhere"

"Well my dear I don't think I can help you. The agency was going to fire him and he won't be coming back here"

"I can find him, but will he have a job here?"

"Yes I suppose, but that means it's his last chance. Why is he so important?"

"It's just that he seems so special. I mean besides his legs I feel something for him"

"How are you going to find him?" Kali asked

"Yeah you don't even know him" Aiden agreed.

Ethan didn't answer not wanting to waste anymore time he ran.

* * *

Danny got a call from Betty yelling at him to find another agency and you should be lucky is you find anything better than being a prostitute on the side of the rode. He felt terrible about everything that happened, letting Betty down was the last straw and Danny started to cry. He sat at the bus stop and cried until he got a call from Tony. The only man that gave him a job, and the only job Danny seemed to be good at.

"Hey Tony"

"Danny boy I got a shoot lined up for you if your interested?"

"Yeah I would love to where at?"

"Downtown a little loft and in about fifteen minutes."

"Yeah that works I'm actual in the neighborhood. I will be there in ten"

Danny showed up and dressed in a pair of hot pink hot pant panties that were underwear decorated with lace ruffles. He went to hair and make up. They gave him a little gel and touch up to soft the manly features. Danny laid down and posed for the camera. This was an easy thing for him. He wanted to be loved and the camera gave him that. The lens gave him the undivided attention he craves and let him express himself. crossed his caramel shaved legs, arms above his head, arched his hips and tiled his head just right. _snap snap snap _The next pose was Danny on his side, ankles crossed, knees slightly bent, back arched, one arm under his head, the other above his head to show the V end in his underwear, and his features looking sexy. _snap snap snap _Danny moved onto his stomach to show his ass than changed clothes. For the next hour Danny changed from outfit to out fit. He wore cami and short sets and stocking with short kimono robes.

"Ok that is it" the camera guy said.

"Great, Danny thank you for coming on short notice."

"It was no big deal" Danny said. It was the truth because Danny loved to be photographed. He loved feeling wanted and sexy.

"Are you free next weekend?"

"Yeah why?"

"Another shoot man it's going to be big. I will call when the day comes around"

* * *

Danny headed home after feeling so much better. No matter what it always seemed that when a shoot was involved Danny felt refreshed and alive. He rounded the corner to see James by the door.

"James what do you want?"

"I thought we could get something to eat?"

"No I'm tired. I'm going to be bye"

"Wait! Maybe I can bring you food?"

"No thank you"

"Danny I'm trying here!" James snapped pushing Danny hard into a wall.

"Stop your hurting me" Danny cried when his arm was grabbed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to"

"Yeah I know, you never do, just go James"

* * *

Ethan walked into his apartment feeling defeated. He hadn't been able to find Danny at all and when he called the agency it had been closed. He would have to wait until tomorrow to fix the mess he had made. He hadn't realized how bad it had been. Ethan had never felt so terrible. He had made mistakes, but this was the first that involved someone not from a wealthy family to lose their job. When it was Kali or Aiden he knew they had plenty and took jobs out of boredom or adventure. Ethan didn't know what it was like to live on a paycheck he had his family's money. Danny didn't have that and it was all Ethan's fault. He would fix it though. He would start over tomorrow and fix everything.

* * *

**comment and follow thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

hope you liked it.

* * *

Danny decided after such a stress filled Monday he would take Tuesday off and just hang out before trying to squirm his way into another agency. Though the relaxation was disturbed by James who continuously called and texted until Danny just shut his phone down and left in his underwear drawer. A knock on his door alerted him, but he assumed it was his ex boyfriend so thought little of it.

* * *

Ethan decided to take his mind off all the terrible he did and looked up his favorite cite. He even went on tumblr and that's when he saw Danny, but not the same Danny he saw at the office. It was Danny with a softer edged face and panties.

Ethan had always had a thing for men in women's underwear. At first it had been just guys in tight briefs but one day a picture came up with a man in lace panties abs Ethan had been hooked ever since. He didn't wear them but he bought pairs for that someone special. So far Ethan had only been in one relationship and when he asked the other if he was interested in wearing female underwear he laughed. It was an awkward break up, but it was for the best.

Now that Ethan was looking at modeling pictures Danny had taken and realized he now knew why he went after the man. He was surprised and excited to know this gorgeous man had talked to him. Then the other shoe dropped and he remembered what he had done.

Ethan woke early and went to the agency to get Danny's address. At first the lady, Betty refused but after some begging she gave it to him. Ethan practically ran the whole way know where he had to go.

* * *

"James I said leave me alone!" Danny snapped when he opened the door. Ethan stood their breathing hard and sweaty.

Ethan stood breath raspy. He couldn't keep his eyes off the other. Danny wore a Cami set that hugged his body. The shorts showing off his beautiful legs. He also wore a kimono robe that made it clear he had been woken.

"I am so sorry" Ethan said getting on his knees. " Please forgive me please"

"What do you want? Going to pretend you don't know me again?"

"No! That wasn't me. It was my twin"

"Yeah you said the same thing in the elevator can't you come up with a better excuse?"

"I'm serious look" Ethan looked through his phone and found an old pic of him and his brother.

Danny looked at it for several seconds. "Okay you have 15 seconds go" Danny said opening his door.

"Okay I am sorry that I got you fired and I went straight to my uncle and got the job for you if want it back" Ethan said trying to stay focused on Danny and not his sexy outfit.

"Yes, thank you" Danny said feeling less stressed.

"Great and maybe we can go out" Ethan tried.

"Yeah baby steps did you forget you got me fired, and don't think I'm a girl because I like women underwear. I have a dick not a vagina."

"I know and I wouldn't want it any other way. I really like you so maybe we can be friends?"

"Okay friends do coffee and the mean friend buys the nice friend lunch"

Danny hinted.

"Yes I would love to".

"So you think I'm okay? Like you don't care that I..."

"No I think you're perfect. Everything about you screams perfect and I'm happy that I get to see it" Ethan stepped forward and gripped Danny's hips.

They both leaned into a kiss but a knock at the door stopped then.

* * *

"Danny why haven't you been answering my texts or calls" James snapped barged in.

"Did you forget we aren't dating anymore"

James saw Ethan and exploded. The man didn't just have a temper he was jealous too.

"Who is this? You fucking slut!" James slapped Danny.

Ethan didn't take it well and snapped. He threw himself at James and punched him over and over.

"Ethan stop!"

"You show yourself around here again I will fucking murder you" Ethan snarled.

James ran out of the apartment as fast as he could his nose blood and jaw bruising.

"Holy shit Ethan oh my god that was so hot" Danny murmured holding the other. "Thank you"

"Don't let anyone ever treat you like that. Whether in in your like as a friend or more I want you to be treated better" Ethan said hugging Danny tight.

Danny's eyes watered but he kept from crying. "I really like you and I hope that maybe you can stay and we can hang out"

"Yeah I would like that" Ethan said moving them slowly to the couch. The two cuddled and lounged around the house finding the others company comforting and relaxing.

* * *

At the end of the night Ethan readied himself to leave. "Well it was nice hanging out maybe we can do this ag-"

Danny kissed Ethan softly, then Ethan took control. "I changed my mind I want you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you are sweet when you look past me losing my job. I like the way you see me. You really understand and I want that."

"I want you too. I like you alot and want this to work, so will you go out with me?"

"Yes, this can count as our first date if you kiss me right" Danny teases smiling.

Ethan leaned in and brushes against Danny's lips. The feel of warm soft lush lips and Ethan was hooked. He slid his tongue over the seam of Danny's lips and they collided. It was sweet tongue and warm breath. They felt dizzy with need and want, but pulled apart for air.

"Yeah this is an excellent to a first date" Danny whispered.

"You are so amazing" Ethan moaned moving his hands up the silk and to soft flesh.

"Do you really want me? Even if it means waiting" Danny asked moving Ethan's hands.

"Yes I will wait because I want you. The moment I saw your stocking clad legs I fell in love"

* * *

short and sweet hope you enjoy :)


End file.
